


Birthday

by fakingitfromthestart



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakingitfromthestart/pseuds/fakingitfromthestart
Summary: Eliott's birthday is coming up, but he is adamant that he doesn't want any birthday gifts from Lucas. That is, until one day, he does. Just one gift, though.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything. Ever. But I had this idea and thought why not. Please be kind. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. So there's that too.

Laying on the couch, Lucas turns to his side to face Eliott. The older boy is sitting on the living room floor, hunched over while drawing in his sketchbook. Admittedly, this is one of Lucas’ favorite ways of passing time. Not just because he loves Eliott’s drawings and watching him getting lost in his own world, doing what he loves most, but because it is so fucking domestic. Sharing a room, but not holding any sort of conversation. Simply existing with and around each other. Spending time together as independent unities, but always nearby to steal a glance or quick kiss as one of them goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before resuming to their previous position. It was all Lucas ever wanted and a year into their relationship, he still couldn’t believe this was his life now. 

Over the last two weeks, however, Lucas had asked Eliott the same question over and over, always getting the same answer in reply. And although Lucas loved the little setup they currently had going on, he needed to ask again. So, propping his elbow up to allow his head to rest on his hand, Lucas finally breaks the silence between them. 

“Babe?” 

“Hmm”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure”, Eliott giggles, laying down his pencil and turning round to face Lucas on the couch, knowing exactly what is coming. 

“Your birthday is coming up”

Tilting his head, Eliott challenges, “That’s not a question”

“No, but you still haven’t told me what you want for your birthday”

Eliott smiles, “I don’t want anything, you know that”

Lucas sits up, crossing his legs, “You say you don’t want anything, but I need to give you _something_ ”.

Scooting closer, Eliott smiles, “I told you already, you really don’t need to give me anything”. Placing a hand on each of Lucas’s knees without breaking eye contact, Eliott continues “You know why? Because I already have everything I want.”

Lucas throws his head back in laughter before rubbing his hands lovingly on Eliott’s forearms, “You’re so fucking cheesy. But honestly, you really don’t want anything? Not even a new sketchbook?” Lucas nods towards the sketchbook on the table, edges torn and worn and clearly at one of its last pages. It seemed like an obvious idea, but Lucas also knew that Eliott already had three other sketchbooks going alongside the one on the table, so giving him a new one seemed pointless. 

Eliott’s eyes follows the direction of Lucas’, but instead of turning back to their initial position, Eliott’s gaze seems stuck on the sketchbook. 

Lucas looks back and forth between the sketchbook and Eliott, trying to decipher what has caught Eliott’s eye. After a few seconds of not connecting the dots, Lucas taps Eliott’s hands, “Babe”

“Hmm?”

“Birthday. Present. Loving boyfriend here.”

Eliott chuckles, turning his head back to Lucas with eyes full of something that wasn’t there before. Eliott’s eyes are wide and sparkly, giddy but unlike that first night on the houseboat, it’s not manic. It’s excitement, love and happiness all mixed into one look, and it’s a look Lucas will never get tired of seeing. Just as Lucas is about to ask what caused this sudden mood shift, Eliott finally answers the question first asked several weeks before, “Well, there’s one thing that I want”

“Really?” Lucas asks excitedly.

“Mhm”

“Well, what is it?”

“You”, Eliott beams.

Lucas snickers fondly, “You already have me, you fool.”

Eliott’s gaze shifts to their hands and turns Lucas’s hands palm upward. Tracing the insides of Lucas’ left hand before focusing his attention on Lucas’s ring finger, Eliott continues, “No, but really. I want you.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas whispers.

“I mean.. I know we’re going to grow old together. That’s just how it is. So why wait?”

“Wait for what, exactly?” Lucas asks again.

“For us to be _old enough_ or for it to be _the right time_. I love you, and my birthday is as good as any other day." Looking back up to catch Lucas's eyes, Eliott continues, "In fact, THAT would be the best birthday present ever.”

“Okay, so I think I know what you’re saying, but you need to actually say it, so I know I am not reading this wrong.” 

Eliott leans up on his knees, being at eye level with Lucas and able to grab the sides of his face. Staring deeply into Lucas’ eyes, Eliott finally speaks, “Lucas, on my birthday I want you to become my husband”. 

Lucas’s eyes immediately well up. 

“I don’t care if it’s _too soon_ or if we’re _too young_. It’s going to be you and me for the rest of our lives anyway, so why not start the rest of our lives now,” Eliott speaks calmly, seemingly not at all affected by this monumental moment in their lives or the magnitude of his question.

Lucas, on the other hand, is only just holding it together.

With Lucas unable to reply, Eliott prompts, “What do you think?”

“Yes,” Lucas nods. “Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes.” 

Breaking into the biggest smile possible, turning his eyes into those two beautiful moon crescents that Lucas loves so much, Eliott speaks softly “Really?”

“Yes,” Lucas laughs, closing his eyes and placing his hands on top of Eliott’s still covering his cheeks.

Eliott puts his forehead on Lucas’s. “You have no idea how happy that makes me”.

“I think I have an idea,” Lucas sniffles before opening his eyes once again to finally lock eyes with Eliott again.

“Let’s do this then. Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas for how this could go. I thought about writing it from Eliott's POV and about making Eliott all emotional instead of happy happy. But in the end, this is what I came up with.
> 
> Also, if my calculations are correct (pff, as if I even tried to calculate this, but whatever), Lucas should be around 18 in a years time and old enough to get married. If not, oh well.


End file.
